Lover's Waltz
by yellowflutterfly
Summary: Carlisle and Esme found love but the rest of the family is still searching or so it seems. But secrets lay hidden & unforgotten emotions make tension run high. With Bella causing all sorts of chaos, this is the perfect time to begin a new waltz.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

This is my second story but its probably still bad. please forgive me if it is. and review on how I can improve. Oh and as a warning my stories are a bit OOC, so beware.

Disclaimer for whole story: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_

Rosalie's point of view

* * *

_The Lovers twirled in the darkness of the old ballroom hoping to never be found._

I couldn't help but glare at her from across the parking lot.

'She's nothing but a plain, old, ugly…ugly…person?'

'Stupid Jasper!' I silently fumed in my head as my distaste disappeared.

But it came flooding back once I saw Bella making her way over to be with my family.

'How I wouldn't love to wrap my fingers around her scrawny neck and wring her like a chicken!' Years of practice let me think freely, while keeping a face of indifference plastered in place. All these years my freedom was due to Edward's ignorance of my mind.

My anger continued to rage that I almost didn't feel Jasper's arm pressing against mine. I felt my thoughts subside and the sense of tranquility wrap around me.

Today my emotions seemed to be getting the best of me and venting was something I didn't even do as a human. But now seemed like a great time to start and I knew who had wanted me to try this and would happily oblige to listen.

An odd feeling bubbled within me as I watched my family. Edward was holding Bella in a protecting hold, Alice chatting with him, and Emmett teasing Bella. The feeling was growing and it wouldn't stop.

Without disturbing our contact Jasper turned to me and gave me a small smile that spoke to me in a way no one else knew. I spoke back with my own gentle smile, reserved for him.

'He's right the Hale's don't fit well with the Cullen's.'

* * *

I hoped you liked it! & please keep reading.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter as a gift for my new story. Please enjoy!

Jasper's point of view

* * *

_Sweet whispers accompanied the music._

_'My past will forever play, never changing, as we dance but my future is what you hold now and forever yours.'_

_With the words spoken holds tightened and a promise was made._

That small smile, the one I was only allowed to receive, gave me her answer. I placed an arm delicately around her waist and lead her away.

We cleared our minds, humming bits and pieces from the Nutcracker Suite, all the while picturing it from the last time we saw it. Synchronizing was simple and effortless. Never once did we start on different songs. We were twins right?

As we walked away I felt an odd sensation. I felt one curious stare, two glares, and a mixture of both bore into my back as we focused to keep our minds still.

Luckily our first hour was plenty far from the rest of our family. We placed ourselves in our seats before dropping our guard.

After a few seconds I felt her words consume me.

'Bella….Alice and Emmett…Edward.' The words came laced with laughter and amusement.

'Your right.' my words replied with laughter. She felt the stares as well and placed them in order.

I felt anxiety and fear seep slowly into her.

'I understand why she would be confused…but why did they react like that.'

Her words sounded desperate for an answer. I felt a shimmer of hope being suppressed in her mind. It gently tore at a sealing wound, unconsciously, in my heart.

'Jasper, I can read your feelings like you read everyone else's.' Please, what ever you sensed is my stupid human memories stirring. I feel nothing but a sister's affection.'

Her words almost choked me. But the sincerity put me at ease.

'I apologize; I didn't realize my mind was pulling at thoughts like that.'

This time her words gently came to me, tenderly coming forth and embracing me.

I returned the embrace.

'It's alright; I shouldn't feel hatred for something of long ago.'

We remained silent until the hour was nearly over.

'…Hey…' it sounded like a whisper.

'…what?…' she responded in the same whisper.

Hopefully I could finish our earlier conversation about the stares, with out bring up the topic that interrupted us, and cheer her up.

'…Rose…' I innocently replied.

'…Y-Yes Jasper…' Her words stumbled out softly.

'I wonder why they reacted that way as well, my beloved Rose.' My words carried all the devotion, tenderness, and enamor I felt.

* * *

Please review! & keep reading.

* * *


End file.
